User talk:DaNASCAT
One Question After we move, we will be allowed to have a box on the main page linking to the discussion about moving, right? On the Madness Combat Wiki that was the compromise I reached with Sannse, so I assume it is allowed here. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Correct, that is perfectly fine. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY That's unfair. The staff agreed to allow a box saying there was another wiki, you can't just say you're gonna remove it after a certain date. We agreed that there would be a little box that said there was another wiki, so that's what we should have. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I never said nor implied it could stay there permanently. You have moved on, we are willing to let you inform users of the fork, but this a wiki community and it's both editable and forward-looking. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 02:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::But you also never implied that it COULDN'T. I said that it would be "like the one on the Madness Combat wiki", which Sannse and I agreed would stay there permaneantly. That's implying that it would stay permaneantly here as well. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 05:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Sannse has never said anything to that degree. I would suggest you contact her regarding the rules for these fork notices on each wiki, but I just talked to her and her policies on the matter are the same as mine. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 17:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you look over at the Madness Wiki and scroll down, there's a box with a little notice about the existence of another wiki. Me and Sannse AGREED that it would be there and stay there, and by agreeing to let us have one here, you made it sound like it would stay forever. And then over here is the EXACT forum where Sannse and I compromised. You did imply that it would stay forever, since I said it would be like the one on the madness wiki. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would you kindly respond? At the VERY LEAST we should let the new admin team decide it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Help I'm new to this Admin stuff, but a user messed up my profile and a few pages, so I blocked him. BUT, when I viewed the recently blocked users and IP's it said this, below my original block: "Autoblocked because (user) was recently using my IP address" My question is what is autoblock and is this guy actually using my IP address because It's got me thinking i'm being hacked... NT92 04:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I don't see what you're talking about here: Block List --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 16:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: This is what it said (copied and pasted) on the list, highlighted the main part: 04:06, January 9, 2011, NT92 (Talk | | ) blocked #417 (expires 04:06, January 10, 2011, account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Aperture Science". The reason given for Aperture Science's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts") ( ) 04:06, January 9, 2011, NT92 (Talk | | ) blocked Aperture Science (Talk | ) (expires 04:06, January 23, 2011, account creation blocked, e-mail blocked) (Intimidating behaviour/harassment: Abusing multiple accounts) ( | ) I'm a bit confused, but what is "#407". NT92 16:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Sorry, it's still early morning where I am and I probably need some caffeine :). On , you'll see that the third checkbox is "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from". That's where the automatic stuff comes in from. ::What #417 is though, is confusing. I suspect that's a block ID, (see http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:BlockList&action=unblock&id=417 here), though it looks like the server vomited there and just blocked a the ID # as opposed to the IP #. Very randomly but on occassion the server does random stuff like that. Thanks for bringing it to my attention - I'll pass this issue on to one of our tech gurus to see if at least I can get a better explanation other than "the server glitched for a second". --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 16:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok, I get the automatic stuff but it still said that it automatically blocked him because he was using MY Ip address. Does this mean he managed to use my Ip address in an attempt to edit again? NT92 16:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, so that message is only visible in two places, in that log and what the user sees when he or she tries to edit. So the use of "your" means it is referring to the user is going to read that their IP address is blocked. When you view it in the log, it is indeed ambiguous (though I don't know of a way to fix this). As for why you can only see that number (id #417), it is because their IP is being shielded for privacy issues. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 21:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Violation of Wikia's Terms Hello, I'm the Milkman. I don't want to bother you, but a recent editor, MazOwnsAll, added a pornagraphic image to the Frank West page. The edit has been undone, but the image remains on Wikia, and the user has not been wanred or blocked. As a normal user here, I cannot delete the image. I was about to contact the administrator team, but I noticed all three of them have been inactive more then half a year. The last edit of the admin who edited most recently (unless I'm mistaken, that happens sometimes) was sometime back in January. As pornographic imagery is a violation of Wikia's terms and conditions, this image should probably be removed. The image in question is of male genitalia and can be found here. --The Milkman | I always . 17:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for bringing this to our attnention. The VSTF have just taken care of the image and banned the user. If this continues, please contact the VSTF directly at their wiki and they should be able to respond to it rapidly. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Sorry, I forgot about those guys. This wiki will likely need more administrators soon. The last ones who volunteered have remained inactive. ::--The Milkman | I always . 06:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting to the wiki! J-Tom-Daniels (talk) 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Adminship within the Wiki I'm not sure if you can do anything about this since technically there are bureaucrats on this Wiki, but would you be able to offer up at least one or two adminship positions? As of right now, there have been several users asking the only user with adminship on this wiki to induct new admins as he is also a crat, but nothing has happened. Along with this, among the other two crats, one has not even logged on since August 25 of this year and the other one is not granting admin rights for some reason, even though he has recently supported another user's bid to adopt the Wiki. I apologise in advance if you can't do anything about this particular subject, but the inactivity and unresponsiveness is a bit out there. --— Touhou FTW (talk) 08:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: As a side note, we have been told to contact this Wiki's admins/crats, but that has the aforementioned problems. --— Touhou FTW (talk) 08:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Official Developer Oppertunity Hello, Recently Red Coin Games has become one of the main developers to the Dead Rising series along with Capcom and Capcom Vancover (formerly Blue Castle Games). We have a team of staff willing to become admins on this wiki and attempt to secure this wiki in being the Official Dead Rising Wiki. We would be gald to hear back from you as I am now handing over this account to our Community Team. RedCoinGames (talk) 17:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for the contact. I'm passing this on to our gaming team who will be better able to look into this opportunity. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply, We hope to hear from you soon :: RedCoinGames (talk) 10:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: :: Any news on the subject? :: RedCoinGames (talk) 10:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hello. I came across a vandal while reading or viewing the Chuck Greene article, and noticed that this user has been vandalizing this particular article, thus I reverted his edits. Can you do something about him? ARCTrooperFan 06:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC)